Rise of the New God Session 26
The F of D G.jpg|Acererak's God-Golem rises before his phylactery. W of the D.jpg|Acererak returns to his original Tomb of Horrors in a last ditch effort for power. The twenty-sixth session of Rise of the New God Preceded by Rise of the New God Session 25 Pronefest investigates the remaining portals in the room with the engraved skull and crown, but find no more unexplored rooms. Taking a close look at the crown, they notice that there are six points on the crown that they think could be receptacles for the various gem-keys they have found. Mindartis and Ildirin start inserting the gems they have on them, using their arcane knowledge to place them properly. However, as they input the gems, aspects of Nerull emerge from the portal, but they are taken down fairly quickly and the gems are all inserted properly. As the party finishes inserting the last stone, the magic circle in the mouth of the engraved skull flares red. They feel magical energy starting to build up to great levels in the mouth and decide that there's no time to rest. They also see that the gems have become astral diamonds and take a moment before jumping through the circle to collect the valuable gems. After traveling through the magic circle they find themselves in a large room facing a dais and altar. There is also a large blue object pulsing with strong magic suspended above the dais. The heroes also find themselves facing a huge amalgamation of bones with a skull lodged in one of its eye sockets. The party has a tougher fight, but Krusk uses his seed of war to great effect and the god-golem is soon reduced to piles of splintered bones. Taking a moment to more closely examine the blue object, the party believe it to be the phylactery of the demilich Acererak. They use their accumulated skills to shut its magic down and destroy it. Pronefest also notes that the infamous gem-encrusted skull of Acererak is nowhere to be seen, and they vow to hunt Acererak's current body down and destroy it, to be rid of the demilich for good. They decide to head back to Hestavar and enlist the divine aid of Ioun. Some of her servants are able to perform a ritual to discern Acererak's location and party is able to figure out that the ritual refers to his original tomb beneath Skull City. The party teleports to Glidden and secures the aid of Yannis to take them to the tomb. On the boat ride to Skull City K'Artanyik regales some curious Thri-Kreen who wish to follow in his footsteps. After some exploring, they find the chamber where Acererak's skull is hiding and engage him in battle. The party has some trouble, as the skull is able to slip through Krusk's grasp and takes flight. However Pronefest employs some flying potions and Ildirin's newfound sorcerous powers to let himself and some of his allies take flight, keeping the skull from hovering above their reach. Acererak also attempts to wrest their souls away from them, but is thwarted by Pronefest's desire to destroy him. Eventually Bûrzum makes a mighty charge and splits the skull in two with Ruinblade, defeating the demilich entirely. During the course of the fight, Pronefest does notice that the soul of Ki-amar is consumed to restore some of the lich's vitality. They take a very brief moment to acknowledge the passing of the tragically crazed genasi, but figure that's probably how he wanted to go. Recording Part 1 -In which Pronefest kill the God Golem of Acererak. Part 2 -In which Acererak is annoying because he is immune to being slowed, immobilized, and knocked prone, and wherein Bûrzum kills the dread demilich using ruinblade.